The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus L., grown commercially as a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hilbeagisel’.
The new Carnation plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Carnation plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Carnation plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in June, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Dianthus L. identified as code number 1851, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus L. identified as code number 1814, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Carnation plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in September, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since October, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.